


the shores of Izumo

by ryoseirui



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: A lot of it--, Fluff, Japanese Culture, Japanese Literature, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryoseirui/pseuds/ryoseirui
Summary: Ash always wonders what Japan is like.That’s why today, Ash finds himself in the New York Public Library once again.





	the shores of Izumo

**Author's Note:**

> I love being a Japanese language and literature major, because I get to stumble upon things that give me inspiration. 
> 
> I literally wrote this in an hour because I have a midterm tomorrow, oops.

Ash always wonders what Japan is like.

He’s heard a few stories from Eiji. The bustle of Tokyo, and the calm of his hometown. He’s heard horror stories of the Yamanote Line, of the special seasonal drinks in the thousands of vending machines scattered all over, of  _ hanami _ with family and friends. But Ash wants to know more. He wants to know the place Eiji is from, all of it.

That’s why today, Ash finds himself in the New York Public Library once again. There’s a stack of books before him on the table on various topics about Japan: several books of Japanese history,  _ The Tale of Genji  _ and other pieces of literature, ranging from classical to contemporary, a couple of language textbooks, and even a photo book of Yoshiwara and other historical spots in Tokyo and Kyoto.

Ash closes the fourth book he’s gone through today, gaining more knowledge about the Meiji period and the end of  _ sakoku _ . He takes a little break, taking out his phone from his jacket pocket, checking the time. It’s a little bit past 5:10 PM, the library closing in a few hours. He takes a deep breath before moving onto the next book, deciding to switch up the subject from history to literature.

He takes a big red book from the top of the stack, bringing it in front of him: an anthology of classical Japanese literature. It’s big and heavy, and he knows he probably won’t finish it before closing time, but he wants to at least start it. Ash opens up the front cover, and starts to read the introduction. 

Hours pass, and Ash is enjoying the book. Occasionally, a soft smile graces his face while reading some  _ waka _ in the  _ Kokinshu _ , the romantic poems reminding him of his love waiting for him back home once he finishes. Other times, a smile of amusement shows on his face, especially while reading excerpts of Sei Shonagon’s  _ The Pillow Book _ . He especially enjoys the parts that still reflect in the modern day, several centuries after it was written.

But as he keeps reading  _ The Pillow Book _ , something catches his eyes. 

A poem.

_ Isn’t this the name of Eiji’s hometown? _ Ash narrows his eyes, taking a closer look at the poem.  _ It is. This is it. _

Ash pulls out his phone, the time saying 7:30 PM. The library closes in a few minutes, and he should start putting the books away. But he opens up his phone’s notepad first, jotting down the poem quickly. He slips his phone back in his pocket, and gathers all the books he took, bringing them to a cart so that they can be put away neatly; the ones he hasn’t read yet will be on the same shelf tomorrow.

He leaves the library, making his way to the subway. As he rides the train, he pulls out his phone again, reading over the poem. It’s short enough that he memorizes it with ease before he gets home.

\--

The next morning is just like the rest. 

Eiji is up early, making them both breakfast while Ash sleeps in just a bit longer, curled up in their bed. However, the smell of fresh rice and miso soup wakes Ash up, and he finds himself stumbling half-asleep into the kitchen. He hugs Eiji from behind, not saying anything to the smaller man.

Eiji giggles. “Good morning to you too, Ash.” 

Every time Ash hears Eiji laugh, he swears he’s in the presence of an angel.

“You’re up earlier than usual. Breakfast is almost ready, so just wait a lit--”

“Like…” Ash suddenly interrupts. Eiji stops, wondering what Ash is about to say. He stays quiet, letting Ash know he’s all ears. Ash starts again, a little more awake than he was a few moments ago. 

“Like the sea that beats upon the shores of Izumo as the tides sweeps in, deeper it grows and deeper—the love I bear for you.” Ash then presses his lips onto the top of Eiji’s head.

Eiji is left completely speechless, but Ash can feel heat rising in Eiji’s face. Eiji turns around to face Ash, completely red. “Where did you learn that…?” is all he can manage to say. Eiji’s eyes are widened, caught completely off guard by Ash’s sudden recitation.

Ash kisses Eiji’s forehead now that they’re face to face, the skin that he brings against his lips burning hot. “What do you think I do during the day? I’m glad you recognized it, even though I recited a translation.”

Eiji turns around and cups Ash’s cheeks with both hands. He stands on the tips of his toes, their lips just barely apart. “Yet I need only look at this fair flower for all my cares to melt away,” Eiji recites before bringing Ash in for a soft kiss. “Of course I would recognize it.”

“Will you teach me the original Japanese for it then?” Ash smiles, taking Eiji’s left hand off the side of his face, bringing it to his lips. He presses another kiss on Eiji’s hand. “While you’re at it, teach me more about Japan, okay?”

“Of course.”


End file.
